


The Undercover Job

by RedPanda



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Undercover as a Couple, team fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda/pseuds/RedPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Cho goes undercover as a couple to bring down yet another bad guy, however nothing ever goes according to plan for the CBI team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undercover Job

"This is never going to work."

Lisbon glanced at Bosco, who was glowering at the screen in front of him.

"And why is that?" she drawled sarcastically, already knowing the answer. When it came to Bosco and working with, or around, her team, it always boiled down to one thing -or rather one person- Jane.

"Jane will screw this up. I know it."

Lisbon smirked internally, mentally adding another score to her imaginative leading board. She used to do that when she was with Jane, too, but it got too depressing when his scores started to take over the whole board while she barely got any.

"And why is that?" she repeated, slightly bored because she couldn't be bothered to become exasperated at Bosco's childish vendetta against her teammate any more.

"He'll say, or do, something that'll make the suspect run out of there faster than you can say 'fake psychic'-

" _Fake psychic_ " Lisbon muttered under her breath.

-and really, do you think Jane and Agent Cho -no offense to him, he's a good agent- but do you really think they'll be able to convince _anyone_ they're a couple and not a straight cop and consultant playing gay?"

Lisbon sighed and rubbed her forehead. How many times did she have to repeat this?

"They'll do fine. Sure, Jane is prone to some... unconventional"- Bosco snorted - "ways of getting the bad guy but he usually does, in the end, doesn't he? And I trust my team to do their job. If I tell Cho to go undercover at a gay bar as Jane's 'boyfriend', he does it, and he does it well, because that's who he is. He always take the job seriously, and he's good at the undercover stuff. Plus, he's good at keeping Jane in line"

Bosco turned and looked at her incredously.

"In line? Theresa, Jane is the one who has agent Cho on a line, a _leash_. He follows that... that... Jane around, does his bidding without questioning, no matter if it's bending the rules or not! He does not-"

"Cho follows Jane because he trusts him and knows he'll lead him right in the end. If he's vary of something Jane suggests he says so, and if Jane goes ahead anyway he comes to me. Cho is a loyal, _great_ agent and I don't want to hear anything more from you unless you have something good to say for once."

With that, she pulled a set of headphones over her ears and concentrated on the screen in front of her, on which she had a great view of the gay club they were keeping surveillance on. On her other side, Grace was fully immersed in her own screen, which showed the feed from both the front door and back entrance. Jane and Cho were supposed to show up any minute and she was very eager to see how they looked -if they'd dressed different, acted different, to fit their roles. All of them supposed Cho would come as the sexy 'casanova'-type he'd played that one time earlier, and Jane would be the bouncy, flirty, adorable, flamboyant piece of tail hanging off his arm. It seemed like the most plausible scenario, after all it wouldn't be all too far away from their real personalities -or at least that's what the rest of the team had thought when they found out about the undercover operation.

Which is why was it was something of a shock when an insanely expensive silver car with toned windows pulled up and Jane slid out of the back, sleek and elegant in a three-piece suit in a matching silvery grey shade, a blue shirt that complimented his eyes and some subtle bling that screamed 'rich business-man'. He turned around and gracefully helped guide someone out of the car, and Lisbon and Grace pulled in matching breaths of air in shock.

Cho looked so _young_.

His hair wasn't the usual, perfectly tamed, stoic thing that seemed to come naturally as a part of him, rather, it seemed like someone had dragged their hands repeatedly through the short raven tresses and mussed them up good, making random strands fall onto his forehead or just sticking up all around. He wore a pair of sinfully tight, ripped jeans in a pale blue shade (and that prompted matching leers that made Bosco glance warily at the two women in the van with him) and a soft, seductively red hoodie that seemed too big for him. He looked... adorable, for a lack of better word. Cho was the last person anyone would think of as vulnerable, but right now... he looked like he needed to be protected so nobody would take advantage of him. It probably helped that the hoodie hid his impressive muscles, the only things to really mark his body size his short height and slim waist. He looked way smaller than seemed possible.

Jane slid an arm possessively around Cho's waist, letting his hand rest on the hip with his thumb rubbing up under the hem of the hoodie. Cho squirmed and fiddled a little, looking uncertain and almost uncomfortable, and where on earth did he _learn that_? Because that innocent, hesitant look suited him way too perfectly. Suited his role, this whole scenario... Lisbon was already making up a long and detailed background story in her mind - _the older, manipulative and assertive CEO of some big company who seduced the shy younger man he found crying in the rain_ \- and she knew from Grace's dreamy look she was doing the same.

Oh my God. They were fangirling over their co-workers.

And she only knew that word because of her niece. No other reason. At all.

Back on the screen Jane had already guided Cho past the long line up to the bouncers, his usual nonchalant swagger in every step as he walked with the air of someone who expected to be obeyed. And it worked -barely a second later the twosome was let past and she switched her focus to her own screen.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Work-in-progress, so might take a wholly different direction than intended. Can't promise quick updates, but I'll try if it seems like people are interested.


End file.
